Y is for Yooper, T is for Troll
by Italiangurlinamessedupworld
Summary: This is the story of the day to day life of the 50 States of America, all told from my point of view. Who am I? Why, The Upper Peninsula of Michigan of course. And don't you forget it, eh?


"_Technically_," Virginia started, "We're commonwealths, not states."

"_Technically, _I used to be 'one with Russia', and you don't see me bitching about it," Alaska retorted. Virginia shut his mouth and I giggled. Who am I? Why I'm the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, eh. And don't you forget it.

I smiled again before coughing violently into my hand. Damn recession. My brother gave me a look.

"Maybe you should go lie down."

"If I have to go lay down, so do you, and if Nevada over there is up and walking around, it proves I don't need that much rest. If you ask me maybe _dad should go to sleep." _

"I have work to do."

"Videogames don't count dad."

"It's not videogames." I looked at him. All of us were looking bad recently, but Dad really didn't look well.

"Maybe all of you should go to bed," North Dakota suggested, South Dakota nodded.

"Shut up, Ethan, Emma." California said as Nevada shot a glare at them.

"Don't get pissed off at them just because you're cranky Daniel." Wyoming defended.

"I'm cranky because I'm up all night coughing! Most of us are Wyatt." I sighed and frowned, I didn't want to deal with this, I had a horrible migraine that had been going on for weeks and I still had to get ready for hunting season.

"Guys…" Minnesota spoke up quietly from his spot next to me. He inherited our uncle's voice… or lack there of, so he was largely ignored. I gave him a small smile before my fingers started itching for my gun. Target practice sounded good. Maybe I'd go later, I'd invite Logan. I turned toward him.

"Hey Logan, wanna go to da practice range after da meeting?" he looked at me and nodded. Good Ole Minnesota. I could always count on him… now if only my brother would get a bit more into it. But he had enough to deal with, with the state Detroit was in and all.

"Is that all you idiots think about?" Ohio asked disdainfully. My brother glared at him.

"Leave my sister the fuck alone."

"Make me _Goblin."_

"It's _Troll," _I pointed out, "And only I'm allowed to call him that, does he live under your bridge? No. I didn't think so. And stop fighting over da Toledo Strip guys. It's. Over."

"That sounded dirty," Nevada pointed out.

"Shut up. And you're not getting my water." His jaw dropped as he started protesting loudly. I ignored him and turned back to Logan, "so, what do you say, eh?"

"Sounds fun," Logan replied, giving me a small smile. I grinned back before coughing into my hand again. As my hacking subsided I fiddle with my Isle Royale Greenstone necklace before taking a sip of my Vernors.

"Hey give me a sip of that," My brother demanded. I gave him a small glare before passing over my can of pop. "Fine, don't drink it all, Troll."

"Fine, Yooper."

"As retaliation you now must hand over your cherries." Jacob swore at me before handing me the bag of cherries he had with him. I shot him a small smile before eating a cherry off of its stem as he turned to argue with Ohio again.

It could be worse I suppose, I thought as I heard a crash.

…

Yep. Nothing too bad.

Author's Note: I know… I'm a terrible author for starting a new fic when I haven't even posted a new chapter for Where's That Manual? This one will be updated more… whimsical though. And I'm almost done with the new chapter, I've been trying to write a little everyday but… Marching Band is wearing me out, after it's over I'll be able to write more, also since I'm getting more homework in school, I'm going to switch to updating it every two weeks on Monday.

I have a poll up on my dilemma of whether to do something for Halloween or not (though it may be up a bit late considering I won't have Saturday to work on it (Our football (or the American variety) team made it into playoffs and the band is going with them to their game! It just so happens to be on Saturday…)).

I'm going to try to get my other fics I've been planning on doing up soon too.

Sorry for the long Author's Note and short chapter!

Keep reading!


End file.
